fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nadia Brodeur
Nadia is a woman from the RTAverse. A woman who met best friend Yvette Shaw through a pen pal program her school did, Nadia has had superpowers since she was 8 years of age following a freak accident both she and Yvette were involed in. Physical appearance Nadia is an average-height 21-year-old woman with tanned skin and long, dark red hair and violet eyes. Nadia wears a black cocktail dress, black leather fingerless gloves and pink high top trainers. Nadia also has a sleeve tattoo of a lightning bolt on her left arm. Abilities Nadia has multiple psychic powers, all of which she gained from a thunderstorm. Firstly, she has telekinesis. The telekinesis isn't all that strong, but Nadia manages to get a lot out of it. Nadia uses her telekinesis to lift herself up, blast enemies away and move objects using her mind. Nadia also has the ability to communicate with people telepathically. She can use this to her advantage, as she can easily trick an enemy into messing up, which can give Nadia an advantage over them. Nadia has precognition. She tends to have brief but important visions, depending on what has been said, or what Nadia has seen. Nadia has saved her own life through these powers countless times. If something important is coming up, Nadia will usually have multiple quick-fire vidions rather than have just the one so that she can fully anticipate the scale of what's to come. Aside from the psychic abilities, Nadia has very powerful eyesight. She can spot things that she normally would miss. This power has led to Nadia seeing some rather unusual things, including her own heart and inside Yvette's eye. Nadia's psychic powers also allow her to create a force field that will protect her and her allies. If Nadia overuses this force field however, it can cause her to fatigue rather heavily, so she usually only uses it briefly. On top of her superhuman abilities, Nadia is very intelligent and understanding of people. She can pick up patterns quickly and she has knowledge in many subjects. Nadia was planning to put her knowledge to use by getting a PhD while she was still living in France, but business with F.A.N.T. came up before she was able to apply for a PhD. Personality Nadia has a very mysterious aura surrounding her. Hardly anyone knows a great deal about her, save for Yvette and a couple of others. She will only open up to people who she knows really well or trusts. Nadia also tends to get riled up by people thinking she is from Paris, despite never being there. Nadia's sense of humor is lacking in some places, so she can take some things a bit too seriously. On top of people who act like fools, Nadia has an unhealthily strong dislike for people with evil intent, and goes to whatever measures she can to stop these people. In most cases, Nadia is the voice of reason and acts very logically, usually trying to get answers before resorting to violence. She will tend to beat herself up if she does ever resort to violence to get her point across, or simply hide away until she feels better about herself. Nadia also has an intense dislike for anybody attempting to attack or insult her best friend Yvette, which, at times, has caused her anger to get the best of her. Gallery PyroNadia.jpg|Nadia, as drawn by Trivia *Nadia works as a model when she doesn't need to work with F.A.N.T.. *Nadia and Yvette have their lightning bolt tattoos to remind them how they received their powers. *When frustrated, Nadia usually curses in French rather than English. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:RTA's Things Category:Adults Category:European Characters Category:Psychics Category:Homosexual Characters